On-Air!
by writermeAL
Summary: Ross and Laura are asked to be on Ellen! It's a great opportunity for them both. I'll end in laughs, songs, and RAURA! A three shot. Come on give it a try, it's pretty good. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here is a new short story, and my first Raura two-shot.**

**Laura's POV**

"Don't worry Austin, you know I'll always be there for you," I say with a smile.

My sweetheart of a co-star looked up at me. "You know that means a lot, Ally."

"I know," I simply replied, as he stood up and pulled me in a warm hug as it was written on the script. But who said I was complaining?

"Aaannnnnnddd CUT!" shouted our director for the episode, Adam Weissman*****.

Both of us stayed in our embrace for a second longer before letting go. I swear, we both didn't want to drop our arms.

"So, Laur, what do you think of this?"

"Think of what?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed, walking to our dressing rooms.

"Did you know, 'Seven days without a pun makes one weak'." he replied. "You know weak as in not strong. Ya get it?"

I couldn't hear the last part because I was in a fit of giggles. But I did see him roll his eyes and for that I swatted his chest playfully.

He leaned against the doorframe of his dressing room and looked at me. "Hey Laur. Wanna go to lunch with me? I heard of this great place nearby."

"Sorry Rossy." I played with his hair. It was so soft! If a cloud and a teddy bear had a baby.****** "I've got to get back to school. And then after school I have to study for a test tomorrow and then I have a piano lesson later this evening."

He pouted. He looks cute when he does that. Cr p! Did I just say that? But good thing I didn't say it out-loud or else... I'd have to cover.

"But I promise I'll make it up to you. You know what I'll get lunch with you on another day. Agree?"

He nodded. "But wait for me. And I'll walk you out."

I smiled. That was so sweet of him. But he is a sweetheart, as I've described him so many times public and private. I walked to my dressing room as he entered his.

Ten minutes later, we were walking down the halls of the studio, talking.

"So Rossy, anything new with R5?" I asked. I love Ross's songs and I am an even bigger fan of R5. Their songs are just great. I'm sort of jealous of having a family band like that, but I'm satisfied enough and grateful for my own family.

"We're about to leave on tour, once season two's done filming. And while were at that, we're working on a new song and one part is where Rocky raps."

"Cool. Can I get first hand look? You know I'm a big fan."

He laughed. "Sure. Anything for LauraRaura." He said as he put an arm over my shoulders.

Did he just say Laura-Raura? Did he? "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Say what?" he casually toned.

"Laura-Raura," I slowly said.

A flash of shock flew by his face. There was no mistaking it. His eyes widened. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

He was about to answer when someone interrupted, "Excuse me, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, I'm Jazmine Santiago from Ellen. I was sent to ask if you two were interested in stopping by one day to do an interview with Ellen. Anytime when you two are free."

We looked at each other. A wide grin spread over both our faces. "Sure, that's great," I answered.

"We're free tomorrow at two after lunch," Ross continued, then he looked at me. "The lunch that Laur owes me."

I swatted him playfully. Then I looked at Jazmine. "We're looking forward to it." I'm not sure if our agents and publicists would be happy to agreeing to an interview without their permission, but I wanted to meet Ellen. I've heard that it's always fun with her interviews.

A day later, Ross and myself were backstage of the Ellen Show and apparently our publicist thought that it was a good idea to bring more publicity to the show, so they cancelled today's filming, but I still had lunch with Ross. We were to go on in five minutes and you could say, I was pretty excited.

I was fidgeting with my nails when Ross came behind me and grabbed me in a hug. "Hey Laur."

I giggled, "Hey RossyRoss."

"So did you know that to write with a broken pencil is pointless." He smirked as I laughed. His jokes are just so funny. Well they're puns but funny anyway. But I don't get why only me, find these types of things funny.

He let me go and asked, "You nervous?"

I shook my head. "Excited."

Then we heard from on-stage, "Please help me give a warm welcome to the stars of Disney's Austin and Ally, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano!" then we were pushed down a small hallway and walked on-set.

The live audience's response was crazy. They were screaming Ross! Ross! Ross! or Laura! Laura! Laura! but when we walked to our seats hand in hand they were chanting Raura! Raura! Raura! My cheeks grew a tint of pink and sat down looking excitedly at Ellen.

"So," she started, "here you guys are. Austin and Ally in person."

We both nodded, smiling.

"Come on guys! Loosen up! In my studio, there's one rule: Chill," she said, with an easy smile.

"But... that's not possible. There must be-" I began, but was cut off.

"Peesh! Don't' worry. Relax. Is she always like this?" she asked Ross.

"Oh, yeah. She is one goody two shoes. Always following the rules. Get this, never once in her life she broke or bent a rule. But that's Laur and she's great the way she is." He smiled at me while the audience, awed.

"Laur?" Ellen questioned, her head to the side.

I answered this one. "That's just Ross's nickname for me. He calls me Laur and I call him Rossy."

"Cute! So before we get to Austin and Ally, let's talk about you guys. So Laura or Laur, you go to school as you still have an acting career. How hard is that?"

One of many questions, interviewers always ask. "It's pretty hard as I'm always busy. Early mornings and late nights but there are others who are just or more busy than me. There are those who are busy with sports and music. For me, acting and my career is equivalent as a sport."

"Wow. But while you're here. Just chill. Pretend you're at home."

"Nah. Can't do that. If I'm at home, Professional Laura is nowhere to be seen."

"Why? What happens?"

Not sure if I should answer this one. I shook my head and gripped Ross's hand. He took his cue.

"I'm not sure if Laur is comfortable with that one. I've seen her at home, and yeah." Everyone laughed, including myself.

Ellen must've noticed the small transaction between us because she asked, "So, are you guys dating?"

"No, no. No!" I sputter. Ross shook his head vigorously, as the live audience chanted Raura, Ruara, Raura!

"Okay!" she mocked shrilly with a roll of her eyes, but continued. "Ross, I've heard you're in a band with family. I believe it's called R5?"

Ross nodded. "Yeah. We're about to go on a two month tour and a new album is going to be released in September."

"You're the lead singer, I presume? But do you also play other instruments beside guitar and piano?"

"Well...I wouldn't consider myself the lead singer, but sure. I also play a bit of drum and bass and I'm learning the violin."

"Impressive. Quadruple-threat. Singer, actor, dancer, and musician." Ross just shrugged. He is a pretty decent person. "How about you, Laura? Play any instruments?"

"I play the piano and I take it very seriously. I've been taking piano since I was four or five," I reply.

She nods. "Guitar?" I shake my head.

And Ross buts in. "She actually did get a crash course on guitar from me and she did learn a song."

"Nice! How about we bring out some guitars and have you guys play?" she suggests.

"Sure!" Ross replies. When he answered, Ellen signaled to a crew member and he brought out two guitars with a couple of picks. "This song's called _You Can Come to Me. _It's an actual Austin and Ally song, and I had to learn the chords because we sing live."

I was freaking out. I completely forgot which chord is which. "Ross." I whisper. He stopped with his little speech.

"Huh?" He turned to me.

"I forgot which is which. I remember the order, but I don't know."

He laughed. "Laura Marano not remembering something, wow. This day, I have to remember!" he jokes.

I swat him. "It's not a joke," I hiss.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay! Here is the E Minor chord. This is G7. This is C diminished." For the next minute he taught me the chords.

I heard Ellen say to the crowd, "Only a boyfriend would react this way." We both hear it, but we chose ignore her.

Then for the next three minutes our voices joined in harmony and rang out with our solos. And I have to admit, we sounded pretty good.

***Adam Weissman is an actually an Austin & Ally director.**

****Ally's line in "Tracks and Troubles".**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Ellen Show nor associated with her in anyway. As well as Austin, Ally, Ross and Laura.**

**A/N: Okay it might be a three shot since I want to put in so many things. BTW this interview will be based on an interview with Taylor Swift and Zac Efron with Ellen. But it ends in Ruara. But answer me this you want Ruara to happen onstage, or backstage but caught on camera?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****So backstage but caught on camera it is! It'll probably be on the one after this but we'll see if I want to end in a cliffhanger.**

"That was pretty good," Ellen complimented.

We both nodded.

"Are you guys sure you aren't dating because you two are such a cute couple!" she gushed.

I was flattered by her complement and how well Ross and I connect, but as I've stated so many times before, we're just friends! How do people get that mixed up?

Ross cleared his throat. "We're um, just friends. As we already said."

"You guys sure?" We both nodded, reassuring her. "But we'll talk about the fact that you're a couple later on."

"For the last time, we're not a couple, I say.

"Uh-huh," Ellen says ignoring what I said.

"I knew this was going to happen," I quietly add to Ross.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah me, too."

"Okay, enough talk about you two. Let's talk about Austin and Ally," she began. "So now that Austin has his record back and Ally is rising to the top, what happens next?"

"Well, now that Austin and Ally both have careers of their own, it causes problems and chaos," I state.

"Yeah. And in the end of season two, there's a big twist in the plot," Ross says.

"You guys wanna spoil and tell us the big twist?" Ellen egging on us.

But I've gotten this so many times. So I decline, "I'm sorry we can't say or else it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Man, but worth a try. So will Austin and Ally get back together? 'Cause I know a lot of the audience are big Auslly fans? Am I right?" she points to the crowd.

They go crazy and start chanting, "AUSLLY! AUSLLY! AUSLLY!"

"In season two," Ross starts off, "Austin and Ally get together and break up and they stay friends until season three. I'm a big fan of Auslly too, so in Season Three I want the writers to have Austin and Ally back together."

Ellen nods. "So you want Austin and Ally together?" Ross nods. "Are you sure you just want together just because or is it so you can get in with Laura?" she teased.

Both of our mouths drop to the ground in shock.

"No, no. That's not what I meant," Ross sputters. "It's just that I want-"

"Nah, I'm just teasing."

"Oh." Ross sat back down onto the mini couch we were sitting on. Then he laid his arm on the back of the couch. He wasn't putting an arm around me, he was just getting comfortable, I guess.

I was glad that topic was over, but a new suggestion of talk began. "So what do you guys think of Raura?"

Our reactions must've been hart to miss. Ross immediately took his arm off the couch looked up, and choked out, "What?!" whilst my head jerked up, my eyes popped out of my head and I meekly asked, "What?!" And we had to say it at the exact same time.

"You heard me. Raura. The two of you." She pointed her fingers to the two of us.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Because a lot of fans really liked the idea of Ross and I being a couple. I don't know why they want us to get together, but I have no problem, well... sometimes I loved the fact that our fans adore us, but they can be so clingy... no that's not the word, oh yeah, too obsessive.

They like watch us every second and every single thing Ross and I do, as friends, they all assume we do it just because we like each other. Well we like each other, but not in the way you're thinking. You're just like Ellen and everybody else. We're just friends, and that's all to it.

"Ahh. Don't hide it from me. You two are secretly dating!" She jumped to conclusion.

The live audience was now chanting, "RUARA! RAURA! RAURA!"

I looked at Ross and pleaded for help. I didn't need to say anything since he could probably see the fear and anxiety in my eyes. We have that great of a friendship.

"Sooo... On with it. What's up with you two?" Ellen asked.

"We're just friends," Ross said, once again.

Then Ellen looked at me, waiting for what I had to say.

"You know the first time I saw Ruara I thought I was a misspelling of my name, until I figured out it purposely contained partly of my name!"

Ellen nodded and kept silent wanting to hear more, and so did Ross. He was looking at me with a curious expression.

So I continued, but I kept it safe. "But then I was like, how it's great for the fans to create a friendship name for me and Rani!"

By everyone's looks, they all looked disappointed, even Ross, but we had this conversation before. Raura is a friendship name for me and Rani not a couple name for me and Ross!

"But it's not about you and Rani. It's about..."

But Ross interrupts. "... Ross and Laura. I know. Or we know. But I said, for the millionth time, we're just friends."

"Yeah!" I backed him up. "And it's a friendship name for me and Rani. Everybody knows that. It's not... there's nothing going between Ross and I!"

Ellen smirked. "Sounds like you're just reassuring yourselves. Not us."

I know. But I want things to stay the same. It'd be weird if we were dating. Our careers and lives are a bit different. Our schedules. How could we make it work? I know I have a tiny crush on him, but nobody mustn't' know.

I say hotly, "I know that, but we're just friends. Right, Ross?" I turn to him, and grip his arm.

He was looking down, thinking hard about something. "Uh, oh. Yeah. Friends." But he looked sad.

Ellen must've noticed his facial expression and asked, "What do you believe Raura stands for Ross?" Man, she was quite persistent. More than any fan, parent, costar, director and person I've met.

I see his eyes widen, and his mouth open in shock. Come on Ross, just tell her we're just friends and the matter will be settled. I wait for a minute, but it doesn't come.

* * *

**ROSS'S POV**

Freaking out. So freaking out.

What do I say? Oh, why'd she say the question for me? What should I do?

Should I just say what I really want to say? Because I've like Laura ever since. Since we met. Since I've gotten o knew her beautiful personality? Since I've heard her angelic voice. Since she's entered my life. Yeah, I really like her that much.

And you're probably wondering when I'll admit to her that I like her. Well, I'm thinking soon. But I don't know how soon. Wow, I'm rambling. I should stop and get back to the task at hand.

Or should I go along with the Rani/Laura friendship name, no matter how much I dislike that idea. Pretend that I have no romantic feelings for her, whatsoever.

What if I pour out all my heart to her, just to be rejected? But this is live TV, would she reject me in front of millions of people?

So question is should I take a chance go for what my heart tells me to or play it safe?

Okay, maybe I should play it safe. I think I'll tell her backstage so I won't have to be embarrassed on live TV. But let's have some fun while we're at it.

"I think Ruara is great," I begin with an easy smile. Laura's mouth is open in shock, probably thinking it's about us. But I'm still talking. "It's nice to know people care about Lara and Rani's friendship. That must be a great thing."

I look at her. She sighs, relived and says with a weak chuckle, "Yeah. Great thing."

But then we were interrupted. Someone in the live audience, obviously a Ross and Laura fan, yells, "Raura isn't Rani and Laura! It's Ross and Laura, a couple name!" THe rest of the 'Ruara' fans cheer, liking the notion.

I look down. Then I steal a look at my co-star. She was blushing. She was blushing! SHE WAS BLUSHING! SO she kinda likes me, right?

Ellen took that all in and asked, again, "Are you sure you guys aren't dating?"

We shake our heads, no.

Her eyes suddenly light up as a new idea pops in her head. "No? But are you secretly dating? Nobody knows until today?"

We both sake our heads, no, once again.

"Okay. So with you two as co-stars with a close friendship both on and off camera's, you guys must always be mistaken as a couple?"

I smile and say, "All the time. It's annoying once in a while, but funny anyways."

"Yeah there was this one time when we were picking up my little cousin," Laura begins, but I interrupt.

"Yeah, I remember that encounter. It was so funny."

She looks at me. "Anyway, we were late due to filming, so it was nearly deserted, but she was still waiting there."

"Yeah, good girl genes must run in the family," I comment. Everyone laughs. It's a warm feeling inside of me to see Laura laugh.

"So then Ross and I got out of his car and went to pick her up. Then a woman with her little kid, and by the way she clearly didn't recognize us, but she said, 'I'm not a great supporter of teen pregnancy, but your little family is just so cute.' I think she commented because Ross was just a sweetheart with her."

The audience laughed. "So that really happened? You two mistaken as parents?" Ellen asks, intrigued.

We nod. But there's a lot of fun in that.

"So as you know, I'm just playing around, but I got these shirts that will help clarify the whole mistaken couple problem." Ellen pulls out two sets of shirts and hands them to us. "Yellow for Ross and red for Laura. Yes I know your favorite colors."

"Wow," Laura gasps next to me.

"So if you want people to know you're together you both wear the shirts with the word 'lovers' on it." We both hold up the stack of shirts. I looked at Laura and she had that fearful look wondering where this would all lead to.

Ellen continued. "But if you're just friends as you two "claim" to be-" air quotes around the word 'claim', we roll our eyes, "-you wear this shirt with the words, 'we're just friends'." We both put down the first shirt to reveal one underneath.

"The next is, says-"

We both reveal the next shirt and Laura gasps and holds down her, laughing inwardly. I look down all I could say was, "Wow."

"-'Only hooked up once' Yeah," Ellen continued. "And if you two break up the last shirt says, 'we broke up.' So how do you like it?"

We were both in shock, flabbergasted, lost for words. "It's... it's, uh," I stutter.

"It's to make your lives more simpler," she says, triumphantly.

I try to be sarcastic. "Yep. One hundred percent easier."

Laura follows my lead and says, "Yeah, so much simpler. You saved us, thank you _so_ much."

Ellen smiles. "That's my job."

Then I try to be funny, but I was only teasing. "Yeah, I hope this one doesn't shrink too much." I hold up the shirt that says, "only hooked up once."

Everyone laughs. Laura just shakes her head, smiling.

"You gonna wear it often?" Ellen laughs.

"Yeah, yeah," I say.

"Let's take a break." Ellen faces the camera.

"Yeah, let's," I agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So final page, hope you like it. Read and Review and I'll catch you later.**

We were all sitting there making small talk, then the studio director yells, "Three minutes!"

That gives me enough time to confess to Laura. Ellen immediately left to get some make-up retouched, then to talk to the audience.

I looked at Laura and jerked my head towards backstage. I ran off first and stood there waiting and thinking myself through.

Oh, why'd I have to do this? Cool it Ross. If you don't do this, you might as well go for another girl. But I don't want another girl. I want Laura. But why is it so hard to tell her? We've been friends and co-stars for three years. Three years of being in the friendship zone. I want to be more than that.

I think she does too because on the first take after I sang, _I Think About You, _in the episode 'Couples and Careers,' Laura said, "Ross, I..." instead of "Austin, I..."***** But I wish it was me. And by the way I do have a copy of that take, with me singing. It's hidden in my room, somewhere, where I keep tokens of my times with Laura. Picture, nick-knacks, bracelets, postcards, letters, you name it.

"What's up, Ross?" Laura breaks my train of thought. She came up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. I seriously felt hard shocks of electricity. Not lying.

I turn around. "Laura," I say in a dreamlike state.

"What's wrong? You've been acting weird." She looks at me worriedly.

I sigh. Better now, than never. I take in a full breath of air, readying myself to pour out my heart.

"I want Raura," I mumble.

"What? Speak louder," she requests.

"I want Raura," I repeat.

"Huh?" She's confused.

"Ross and Laura," I continue.

"But we're just friends," she argues.

I roll my eyes. Friends, as always. I remember one time during our Austin & Ally Cast Live Stream last December, the topic Raura came up.******

_-Flashback-_

_So Laura was saying, "Um, we have..."_

_"Auslly and Raura." I bring up the topic, actually. But I was hesitant and reluctant to say the second one._

_"Well Raura, I know is Rani and Laura," Laura says, and that kinda hurt me._

_"Rani and Laura," Rani repeats. "That's our friendship twitter name."_

_"Yeah," Laura agrees as both of the girls turn to me._

_"They made one up for us," Rani states._

_"It's really sweet. Thanks guys." Laura thanks the live audience._

_"You're so sweet," Rani follows her lead and puts a friendly arm around Laura's shoulders._

_"Um... And.." Laura begins, but laughs because Rani was leaning on her._

_I try to fight that 'friendship' name. "They're joking!" I call out, playing with my phone._

_"I'm not." Laura turns to me. Ouch, that hurt way more than the friendship status. That really hurt._

_"Um..." Rani looks for another topic to talk about._

_But Laura finds one. "Um... And then also we have our cross-over episode with Jessie this Friday."_

_"I don't know aobut you guys but..." I mumble, thinking hard. Then it came to me. A friendship name for Calum and me. "Coss! Coss is a nickname for us. Calum and Ross." I high-five Calum._

_"Yeah, Coss," Rani says, sarcastically._

_"Yeah," Laura agrees._

_"Calum and Ross, guys," Rani jokes. Yeah, yeah._

_"It's actually real cute," Laura says. Oh, really? Then she holds her hand to her lips in mock cuteness. I roll my eyes._

_"It's adorable," Rani continues. "It's gonna happen. Yeah, it's gonna happen."_

_"Um, but... but see lots Raura, Coss" she begins on our friendship names._

_"So does that mean I'm a girl?" I mutter, jokingly._

_Rani laughs hard, putting her hands to her head then bending forward in laughter. Calum looks at me. I just shrug._

_I start talking, again. I should really shut my mouth, but in this conversation I don't wanna close my mouth. I want to prove that Raura is Ross and Laura. "It's... it's Raura. So the guy's first letter and the rest of the girl's name."_

_"Rani and Laura," Laura argues. Wow, she's trying hard to stick to that friendship name._

_"Rani an Laura," Rani agrees. "So one of us is the guy."_

_"No! but that..." Laura begins. "There's Jelena is Justin. Brangelina is Brad."_

_Rani mutters, "Brad, yeah."_

_Calum now chooses to speak up. "When'd Jelena happen?"_

_Rani replies, "I don't know.__"_

_"Must be the cover of times... ANYWAY we have our cross over episode with Jessie this Firday. Um..." Obviously she wanted to change topics. Of course._

_"It's this Friday!" I shout out. Man, I lose track of times that much._

_Laura turns to me. Wow her face is as beautiful as ever. Even without all the make-up she receives for the show. And her smile with her full red lips. What? I'm a hormonal teenage boy. "Um, yeah." Then she turns back to the camera. "It's awesome."_

_And the rest of the live stream continued. With other various topics not including Raura._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I know we're just friends, but Laura I like you."

"So you want Ross and Laura to happen? Raura?" she asks uncertainly. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"No. Wait. Listen to me first," I plead. Yep, we're both classic romantics. That's why our relationship would work.

She nods. She's understanding plus her perfect personality. That's what I love about her. Her personality.

I run my hands through my already slightly messy blonde mess of hair, frustrated.

"I like you Laura. Very much. I was fascinated about you when I first met you. We were just friends in the beginning, but lately or about a year ago I've developed a new set of feelings for you. Romantic feelings."

Then I take her hand in mines. Thankfully she doesn't pull it away and now she has this dreamlike face. I smile.

"I like you Laura. More than you could ever imagine. I like you Laura, as a person, as a friend, and as a girl. All these levels I will care for you. Now and forever."

I look up a her. She was smiling and it looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Will you accept my feelings?" I ask.

"More than you think," she replies with a wide smile.

"So does that mean...?" I look at her.

"Ross Shor Lynch will you be my boyfriend?" she holds out her arms.

"No," I joke. She drops her arms, looking shocked. "I'm kidding." I laugh. "But yes. I will owe you the pleasure of being Laura Marie Marano's boyfriend. I have been waiting for like forever to say that. You really made my day." I wrap her in another one of my famous hugs. She hugs me in equal strength.

We break apart, but will holding each other at the waists. "So Raura has happened?"

I chuckle. "Yep."

"But wait!" she gasps. "What about everybody?"

I look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." she states, "Are we going to tell everybody? We have an interview right now. Are we telling the cast? Our parents? The Austin & Ally staff? Are we going public with our relationship?"

"I never really thought about that," I admit.

"What if this doesn't work out? Will we still be friend? What if we can't face each other when we break up? How will Austin and Ally continue?"

"Laura, wait." I hold a finger over her lips, shushing her. "Let's think about that later. But for now let's enjoy each other. And as for the interview let's not speak of it, yet. We'll go public when we're both ready."

She smiles at me. "That's why I love you. Always thinking of the other person."

"Wait, you... you love me?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Well yeah. I've gotten to know you over the years and I'm pretty sure I love you."

I smile. "I love you too."

We engulf each other in another hug before walking back to the set, where we had to let go of each other.

"So we are back!" Ellen says enthusiastically to the cameras. "And here they are still. Ross Lynch and Laura Lynch."

I look at Laura uncertainly. She looks at me, too, with a determined look in her eyes.

"For the last time, we're not dating!" she agues.

"Okay. I'll let you off with what you think," she jokes. "So Laura I've heard you have a flip phone."

I snicker. This was going to be a funny topic. "Yeah she is actually satisfied with it," I said airily.

Ellen raises her eyebrows at me and asks Laura, "So have you ever thought of renewing to like a smartphone?"

Laura shakes her head. "No. Well I have a different flip phone than I did before. This one actually has a bigger screen."

"Uh-huh. So can we see this piece of history?" Ellen amusing asked.

Laura pulled her phone out of her pocket and was just about to say something when I grabbed it out of her hands.

"Ross!" she yelped, surprised.

I played with the phone between my fingers and said to Laura, "You know you really should consider changing phones."

She tried many times but failed to get her phone out of my reach. One advantage for me: being tall and lean.

Hmm, maybe I could have some fun with this...

I leaped out of my seat and ran across the stage yelling, "Come and get your ancient phone!"

It actually surprised me that Laura ran after me. That's quite a surprise. I never knew goody-goody Laura Marano would do that in a live interview. And I looked at Ellen she just sat there watching us, amused. I rolled my eyes and darted past Laura who really can manage to run in such high heels. I ran one lap around the stage, before crashing onto the mini couch, where Laura and I were sitting on before.

She cut across the stage, knowing the chase was over and lunged for her phone. Good thing she was wearing jeans and a blouse instead of her usual skirts and dresses. I was just leaning against the back of the couch when she landed on top of me.

"Give. Me. My. Phone. Ross," she said through gritted teeth, but I still kept the phone out of her reach.

"Well, well. Lookie what we have here." Ellen smirked. "Ross and Laura. Raura!"

The entire crowd followed her lead and chanted, "RAURA! RAURA! RAURA!"

I blushed as did Laura, and we got off each other, but I still had the phone.

"Ross, my phone," she scolded while glaring at me. In her eyes she had that 'I'll get you later!' look. I just smiled, and tossed the phone.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Ellen asked, again. And we denied, again. "How about secretly dating?" she suggested. We hesitated but shook are heads. "Are you sure? Because look at what our security cams found backstage."

I looked at Laura and tensed. She had fear written all over her face.

"Look there!" Ellen pointed to a giant screen and we turned our heads.

_"No. Wait. Listen to me first," I urged. _

My voice was magnified ten times as we watched from an aerial view, reliving the moments backstage that happened not five minutes ago.

_Laura nodded, _on screen.

Behind me I heard her gasp, while I groaned. This was not good.

_I run my hands through my already slightly messy blonde mess of hair, frustrated._

Oh, no. Here it come. My confession. And it did.

_"I like you Laura. Very much. I was fascinated about you when I first met you. We were just friends in the beginning, but lately or about a year ago I've developed a new set of feelings for you. Romantic feelings." Then I take her hand in mines and now she has this dreamlike face. I smile. "I like you Laura. More than you could ever imagine. I like you Laura, as a person, as a friend, and as a girl. All these levels I will care for you. Now and forever."_

_I looked up a her. She was smiling. "Will you accept my feelings?" I asked on edge._

_"More than you think," she replied with a wide smile._

_"So does that mean...?" I looked at her._

_"Ross Shor Lynch will you be my boyfriend?" she holds out her arms._

_"No," I joke. She drops her arms, looking shocked. "I'm kidding." I laugh. "But yes. I will owe you the pleasure of being Laura Marie Marano's boyfriend. I have been waiting for like forever to say that. You really made my day." I wrap her in another one of my famous hugs. She hugs me in equal strength._

I watched all of his happen on the screen, in horror, while the live audience and probably all the viewers were cheering.

We were going to keep it a secret for now, but I guess not. There is an upside though. We don't have to be the ones to tell everybody that we're dating, Ellen saved us the trouble.

"Been waiting for like forever, Ross?" Ellen asks with a raised eyebrow.

Not really sure how to respond to this. "Uh, yeah," I say dumbly. Laura snickers next to me.

"So decided to hook up during the break? Did my matchmaker tactics and constant hinting help?"

I nodded. "Yep. You really helped in the process," I said, sarcastically.

"Yay! Helped Raura get together." She pumped her fists. "So what's next for Raura?"

"Well we didn't' plan to be public about our relationship at first, but I guess we are now," Laura says as she took my hand in hers. The audience awed. "Well I guess we're just going to still be Ross and Laura but with a new relationship."

"Yeah," I agree. "And we're going to make this work." Everyone cheered. I turned my head and looked at Laura. She smiled.

"Okay, then. You guys should set off to your first date at The Palm West Hollywood.*******" Ellen concluded. "Well we had fun today. So one more time for Ross Lynch and Laura Marano or Raura!"

A minute later, Laura and myself were walking backstage wearing the 'lovers' t-shirts.

It was quiet for a minute before I said, "Do you think Ellen's main purpose to bring us here was to bring us together?"

She thought for a minute. "I think so. The constant hinting and playing around. She even reserved a meal for us."

I laughed. "So Laura... Do you agree we light up the sky?"

"Where are you going with this?" she asked, warily.

"Just agree with it."

"Yes. I think we light up the sky."

"So then we are Ruara borealis," I said cheekily.

She laughed. The sound of her merry laughter really brings sunlight into me. "That... that was probably the best pun yet."

"Yeah. I am the greatest."

"Don't get a big head," she warned. "Or else we're going to have to wear the 'we broke up' t-shirts."

"We're never going to because we're us." I took her hand.

"Yeah," she breathed and leaned into me.

It was a happy day. And I'm glad we got to be on Ellen or else Raura wouldn't have happened. This was probably the best day of my life. I'm just worried on how everyone else will react, but then again they did ship us.

***This actually did happen. Raura. Here and on forever.**

****I tried to make out what they said, this is the best and most of it is accurate.**

***** The Palm West Hollywood is an actual restaurant in Central/Downtown L.A. Don't own it.**

**A/N: I thought of that last pun joke. I don't own Ellen, love the show. And I'll get going. Tell me if you loved it or hated it. Just review for me and watch in the next few weeks for my new Raura one-shot called "Props". Well, thanks for reading, had fun.**


End file.
